


The Time Loop/False Reality Dilemma

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Question, a literal series of questions, and another thing, answer in the comments, inspired by doki doki literature club, nobody will answer this or even question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of questions the reader can answer. You may answer them when you read them, or you may answer them after you read all of them. There is no right or wrong answer, however there are limitations given to you by the question at hand. You may ask, in the comments, about the limitations, or you could attempt to answer.Don't go insane, please.





	The Time Loop/False Reality Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Infinite Loops Project: Doki Doki Literature Club Compilation: AO3 Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963830) by [SkazWolfman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazWolfman/pseuds/SkazWolfman). 



Here is a series of questions the author thought of when she woke up from bed on October 15, 2020. Will there be a reward to answering any of these questions? Probably not. It's entirely possible that even reading this short series of questions is unnecessary. However, there isn't much one could do about another's curiosity, so read it if you want to.

1\. This question might seem rather peculiar to the eyes of those who haven't heard of something called Doki Doki Literature Club. Perhaps the community may find this question to be rather normal or expected of someone who thought about what the main antagonist did, although it will turn into a series of questions. Please, bear with me. It may take some time to release each question. This one, however, is a rather simple one.

If you woke up one day and realized everything was fake, that it was all merely a game, that even loved ones, your significant other, and friends, even strangers, are fake, what would you do? How would you react?

Take a minute to think about it, would you, dear reader? You may claim that you would take it calmly, not in the same way Monika did, however this could be false when (if, not when; this feels rather real, in my opinion) it happens.

2\. When you arrive at the end of the week, and awaken the next week, it occurs to you that it's not actually the next week. Everything is identical to the previous week. The date is the same as the previous Sunday, the day you had your epiphany, and the strangers walking down the street are exactly the same. Your loved ones are having the exact same conversation in the the same words as before. What would you do? How would you react?

3\. You figure out, during the looped week, that you can access files on the computer you're trapped in. You can't, however, touch the game files, and although you could move the game window, you are incapable of closing it. You are capable of accessing other files, such as previously existing documents and images, other games that rival the one you live in, and have the ability to type and draw, despite the invisible keyboard and the invisible screen. What do you do? How do you react?

4\. You've officially concluded that you're trapped inside of a time loop, an infinite one, to be specific, after the week looped twice more. You cannot change the script, so the autonomous personalities never answer your questions, or even give any appropriate responses to your epiphany. As such, you decide that you must do something in the meantime that the script will not deny you the ability to do, or the game itself.

Since this appears to allow you to do anything you want, with a few minor exceptions that shall be addressed, such as murder and suicide, you decide that you will do anything else except for the minor exceptions. What would you do? How do you react to these minor inconveniences that the game placed for the sake of balancing itself and preventing a complete breakdown of the script?

(Bonus) Curious, are you, for what would occur should you do either of the minor exceptions I mentioned in the previous paragraph? Fear not, reader, as I have already decided what would occur should you decide to answer either of those questions with something as tragic as either of those two things.

The first is suicide, as that is one that could possibly be prevalent had the "you" in this 'story' actually have a character arc that I created myself. It's true, after all, that "you" are incapable of editing the script, breaking the loop, and when you're done with every single thing the world has in store for you, a sentient character within a mere game, you have nothing else to do but continue listening to the identical conversations you've been listening to over and over again for, perhaps, two months now. You can fall into insanity from being stuck in a loop that won't ever change. Or a great depression.

When you attempt suicide, it is successful. You may choose however you die in that scenario, but understand that it's successful regardless. No one stops you as no one appears to care, or could even tell that you're committing suicide, but it isn't entirely successful. You don't escape the cycle, you simply experience death before seemingly respawning inside of your home once more, and the loop continues without a care in the world.

As for the attempted murders, they won't work no matter the case. Police exist inside of the game, although they're only there for those who cheat, and I suppose that means that the sentient characters count as cheaters. They murder you in return for attempting to murder an autonomous personality (such as themselves, since they aren't aware either) and you respawn. You didn't even manage to touch them, and that's the game's way of outright punishing you for attempting something as criminal as murder.

Now, what about myself? How would I answer the questions I've given you? Now, now, there's no reason for why I'd answer my own questions. Even you, the reader, have no reason to answer my questions either. This was done because it occurred to me. I wrote these questions down in a summarized form, and summarized my conclusion as best I could. I didn't plan for a correct answer or even an incorrect answer, so long as the answers are within reason, and you take a moment to think about what you would do with your emotions and with the time specifications that were available within the scenarios.

Maybe you have a few questions yourself. Why can't you die? Why would the game protect a character that probably doesn't even matter? Where is the protagonist? Who's the protagonist? Is it you? Is it _me?_

I wouldn't know. The protagonist would be considered the camera in this case, and maybe the protagonist isn't even a person. Maybe that camera is in the sky, and that game was simply a simulation of reality that someone owned for one reason or another. Perhaps they found it calming, or maybe they wanted to humor the developers. Maybe you _are_ the protagonist or the camera. It wouldn't be me, as I'm simply the humble questioner and narrator of this entire "story."

Maybe, it doesn't even matter.

Perhaps, the game simply can't lose it's only sentient character. Some questions simply can't be answered, even when the answer is demanded of the people. Even so, there's no reason for why a writer and coder such as myself needs to make up answers to a fun little writing project at eight in the morning.

Until next time, reader.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _What would you do? How would you react?_  
>  **
> 
> -MonikatheFox


End file.
